A Sol y a Sombra
by LoveIsabella
Summary: TH- Bella se ve envuelta en situaciones de alto riesgo por un criminal que desea vengarse de su padre. ¿Qué hará Bella cuando Charlie decida contratarle una seguridad privada? ExB


Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia. ¡Disfruten!

**A Sol y a Sombra**

_By LoveIsabella_

Capítulo Uno: Seguridad Privada

El día había comenzado normal. Mi despertador había hecho su trabajo con _Sweet child o'mine_ al hacerme saltar de la cama. Por lo general me despertaba con el tiempo justo para ir al instituto y, bueno, como ya lo he mencionado, el día era normal.

Me encontré con una nota de Charlie, mi papá, sobre la mesa junto a un gran desayuno. Fruncí el entrecejo completamente extrañada; Charlie nunca tenía este tipo de atenciones. Tome la nota que descansaba sobre las tostadas con extrema precaución. No es que se tratara de una bomba o algo (a eso casi estaba acostumbrada), pero ¡vamos! ¿Charlie preparándome el desayuno? Esto debía ser importante. Desdoble la servilleta y me encontré con la letra de mi padre:

_Buenos días Bella, hoy vendré a cenar contigo. Hay algo que me gustaría que habláramos. Qué tengas buen día._

_Papá_

_PD: disfruta el desayuno._

Bien, esto sí que era extraño. Charlie era, por decir poco, hombre de escasas palabras. Decidí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto si no quería llegar tarde al instituto. Tome dos tostadas y me apresuré a subir a mi chevy roja, regalo de mi decimosexto cumpleaños.

— ¡Buenos días, Belly!— canturreó Alice. Era mi mejor amiga y ese era su recibimiento de todas las mañanas.

—Buenos días, Alice— murmuré mientras tomaba mis libros del casillero.

De acuerdo, no podía ignorar el asunto por mucho tiempo. La curiosidad me estaba matando. ¿Acaso Charlie habría conocido a una mujer? Quizás querría decirme que se casarían y que debería ir buscándome un nuevo lugar donde vivir_. Imposible, Charlie jamás volverá a casarse_.

O quizás quiere decirme que lo despidieron. _Tonta Bella, él es el jefe._ ¡Diablos, que pésima imaginación la mía!

—¡Isabella!— chilló mi amiga a centímetros de mi oído.

—¡Demonios Alice, ¿cuál es tu problema?— lloriquee tapándome el oído damnificado. En cualquier momento oiría el famoso _piiiiiiii_.

—Pues, me gustaría saber cuál es el tuyo, amiga. Te he dicho que Newton se tatuó tu nombre en sus genitales y todo lo que has contestado fue "a ha" ¿Qué te sucede?— inquirió Alice con sus pequeños brazos cruzados.

—Bueno…ocurrió algo bastante extraño hoy…-

—¡Oh, Bella! ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Estás bien?

—Oye, oye. Baja la voz, estoy bien Ali. Es Charlie el que me preocupa…-

—¡Dios mío, Bella! ¿Le han hecho algo a Charlie? Debe…-

—¡Diablos Alice, déjame hablar!— la tomé de los hombros para que se tranquilice.

Suspiró. —De acuerdo, cuéntame.

—Me preparó el desayuno. _Charlie me preparó el desayuno_.

Alice inspiró aire bruscamente y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. —¡Oh rayos, esto es serio Bella!

—¡Lo sé!

Alice rodó los ojos. —Me estaba burlando de ti, Bella. ¿Qué hay de preocupante en que tu padre te prepare el desayuno? Es tu padre después de todo…

—Estamos hablando de Charlie, Alice. Además, el misterioso desayuno venía acompañado de una nota.

Alice me miró con sus enormes ojos azules y ambas cejas alzadas.

—¿Qué decía la nota, Bella?— preguntó como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años.

—Quiere hablar conmigo. Más bien _"hay algo de lo que le gustaría que habláramos"_. Me carcome la curiosidad.

—¿No tienes alguna sospecha sobre que pueda ser? — se tomó la barbilla en gesto pensativo mientras entrabamos a la primer clase del día, Historia.

—Sí, bueno, no. Pensaba sobre eso hasta que decidiste reventarme un tímpano.

Tomó aire para contestarme cuando el profesor entró a la clase con un humor de perros. Me dio una mirada significativa y se giro hacia el frente.

El resto del día no tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar en el asunto. Estábamos en época de exámenes y se aproximaba una fiesta de beneficencia, por lo que Alice estuvo ausente todo el día. Me salté el almuerzo para adelantar un trabajo de biología, así que me dirigí directamente hacia la biblioteca.

—¡Hey, Bella! ¡Aquí estas!— Alice venía caminando con Ángela, quien sostenía varios libros entre sus brazos. — Ya estoy libre para que pensemos sobre lo de hoy en la mañana. Le he contado a Ángela.

—Bien, tres cabezas piensan más que una— sonreí.

—Seguramente se enteró de la confesión de Jacob y querrá hablar de chicos, no olvides que él y su padre son viejos amigos —propuso Ángela. Ella siempre era lógica.

Me sonrojé fuertemente al recordar la confesión de Jake. —Supongamos que es eso. ¿Qué hay del desayuno? Eso no tiene nada que ver con Jake.

—Quizás es solo un gesto para hacerte saber que no le molesta que salgas con Jacob— Ángela se encogió de hombros. —¿Tu qué piensas, Alice?

Pero Alice no estaba escuchándonos en lo absoluto. Le di un codazo.

—Tierra llamando Alice. ¿En qué pensabas?

El rostro de mi amiga era serio. Se removió inquieta en el asiento e inspiro lentamente para hablar.

—Bueno… se me ocurre que, quizás, Charlie quiera hablarte sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo. Ninguno de nosotros lo ignora, Bella.

Torcí el gesto y me recosté en mi asiento. ¿Podría ser eso? Había estado en ciertas situaciones de riesgo los últimos tres meses, donde en más de una ocasión mi vida corrió serio peligro. Esas cosas me sucedieron toda la vida debido a mi torpeza, pero estas situaciones en la que me había visto envuelta este último tiempo, no involucraban ninguno de mis frecuentes momentos torpes. Los autos que aparecían de la nada a punto de arroyarme, o algunas balas pasando demasiado cerca de mi cabeza no tenían nada que ver con que una persona sea torpe.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera— fruncí el ceño.

—Mañana nos cuentas, entonces— sonrió Ángela mientras se levantaba para ir a su clase.

—Hoy en la noche te llamaré, nos vemos a la salida Bells— Alice me dio un sonoro beso en la frente y salió de la biblioteca.

Mientras salía del instituto miré mi móvil para consultar la hora.

_Un (1) nuevo mensaje de Jake._

Suspiré y presioné leer, mientras las palmas me sudaban ligeramente.

_Hey Bells, me gustaría verte mañana. ¿Puedo recogerte del instituto? Avísame._

Cerré la tapa de golpe y me aproximé a Alice. Estaba con Jasper, su novio tres años mayor, apoyados en su porsche amarillo, que estaba estacionado junto al mío.

—Hola Jazz, ¿qué tal la universidad? —pregunté cordialmente mientras tiraba mi mochila en el asiento de copiloto.

—No me puedo quejar —rió suavemente. No pude escuchar lo que Alice dijo a continuación, todo sucedió tan rápido que ni pude asimilarlo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en el suelo y mi trasero dolía mucho, además de estar completamente empapado.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? Te has caído otra vez —rió mi amiga.

—¿¡Qué mierda es esto! —grité enfurecida mientras contemplaba el charco alrededor de mi camioneta, donde había caído. Jasper se acerco y pasó dos dedos por el líquido para después llevárselo a la nariz. Frunció profundamente el ceño y miró apenas un poco por abajo del auto.

—Esto es líquido de frenos, Bella.

Ambas miramos a Jasper esperando que se explicara.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome —lloriquee, pensando en que mi auto estaba roto, mi trasero estaba empapado y Charlie quería charlar.

Jasper abrió el capó de mi camioneta y toqueteó un par de cables. Me miro con expresión preocupada.

—¡Deja el suspenso, hombre! ¿Qué sucede con la camioneta?

—La válvula esta destrozada, Bella. Diría que deliberadamente ha sido manipulada.

—¡Tratan de matarte otra vez! —chillo Alice con los ojos llorosos. Jasper le puso una mano en la boca y la abrazo pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.

Me quedé viendo el capó de mi auto sin prestarle atención. ¿Por qué alguien querría matarme? ¿Y por qué de estas formas? Por un momento anhele escuchar lo que Charlie tenia para decirme.

—Ven Bella, te llevaré a casa— murmuró Jazz mientras me guiaba al porsche.

En cuanto llegué a casa llamé a Jacob. Necesitaba que chequeara la chevy urgentemente o mañana iría al instituto a pie. Si seguía viva.

—Diga— sonó la voz pastosa de Billy al teléfono.

—Buenas tardes. Uhm, es Bella Swan. ¿Podría hablar con Jake?

—Un momento. _¡Jacob, la hija de Charlie está al teléfono! _—escuché que gritaba. Me sonrojé con anticipación.

—_¿Es Bella?_

—_¿Qué otra hija tiene?_

—_¡Dame eso!—_probablemente le había arrebatado el teléfono. —¡Bella! Que gusto que me llames. ¿Has decidido lo de mañana? Había pensado que podíamos ir a tomar algo, ya sabes…

¡Diablos! Había olvidado el mensaje de Jake por completo, y encima lo llamaba para pedirle un favor. Piensa, Bella. Piensa.

—¿Qué hay con mañana? —pregunte inocentemente.

—Te he mandado un mensaje— comentó confundido.

—Oh ¿enserio? Pues… no me ha llegado nada.

—Deberías revisar tu móvil Bells, son varios mensajes que mando y no te llegan.

Genial, había repetido la excusa. Maldije mi escasa imaginación.

—¡No sabes lo que me ha pasado! —Cambio estratégico de tema.

—Nada malo, espero.

—He roto la chevy— relate en lo que esperaba que fuera un tono triste.

—¿Cómo que la has roto? ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

—Rompí la válvula donde se coloca el líquido de frenos, habré tocado algo, no lo sé. ¿Sabes si eso es grave?

—Grave hubiera sido si no lo notabas, Bells. Mañana iré a verla ¿está en tú casa?

—¿qué sucede si no lo notas?

—Te estrellas, básicamente —rio. — Si la válvula está rota, el líquido de frenos se filtra y comienza a perder. Eso actúa como un impulsor que al tu pisar el pedal es bobeado a las pastillas y bandas las cuales hacen contacto con el tambor y los discos para producir el frenado. ¿Está en tu casa la chevy?

Me estremecí. —No importa , está en el instituto ¿Puedes repararlo?

—Por supuesto. Mañana lo veré.

—De acuerdo…uhm…debo irme. Charlie estará aquí en cualquier momento y debo preparar la cena.

—Muy bien, te llamaré mañana. Que descanses, preciosa.

Me mordí la lengua.

—Gracias, adiós.

Las tres horas que siguieron hasta que llegó Charlie fueron fatales. La ansiedad me había hecho tomarme seis vasos de jugo y cuando el patrullero estacionó en la puerta, yo necesitaba urgentemente ir al baño.

—¡Bella! ¡¿Estás en casa?— gritó.

—¡Estoy en el baño, papá!

—¿Y la chevy?

—Descompuesta, en el instituto— aclaré mientras salía del baño. Charlie me dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a servir la comida que minutos antes yo había terminado de cocinar.

—¿Y bien?

Charlie suspiró y tomo un poco de coca-cola. Vamos, no necesitaba que añadiera más suspenso. ¡Un día entero fue suficiente!

—¡Papá!

—He estado al pendiente de lo que ha estado ocurriendo contigo Bella, y creo que es hora que te diga la verdad.

—¿Vas a casarte? —bromeé, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

—Esto es serio, Isabella —frunció el ceño y yo también lo hice por la forma en que me llamó.

—Entonces continúa.

—¿Recuerdas el operativo Lasher, hace cinco años? —asentí—bien, ese día varios criminales con pedido de captura internacional fueron arrestados— volví a asentir—. Parece que uno de ellos está tomando venganza Bells, han estado atacándote deliberadamente para joderme, y la intención es clara. Por lo tanto, me he visto obligado a tomar medidas de seguridad para ti.

Abrí la boca, incrédula. —¿Y qué harás? ¿Me encerraras? No veo como esto pueda terminar bien para mí— espeté enfurecida.

—Seguridad privada, Bella.

—¿Q-qué?

—Un guardaespaldas.

_Diablos._

**Que hace esta mujer publicando otra historia en lugar de actualizar! Es que cuando la idea llega tan fresca es imposible de ignorar! Espero que les guste, promete mucho humor y mucho romance! Las amo!**

_~LoveIsabella_


End file.
